The present disclosure relates to a method of forming patterns of a semiconductor device.
A highly scaled high-integration semiconductor device may be implemented by forming patterns of a semiconductor device, the patterns having a fine width and being spaced from each other by a fine pitch. In order to form the fine patterns of the semiconductor device, there is a need for a technique capable of simultaneously forming various fine patterns while reducing the number of applications of a photolithography process.